Ass Back Home: A Zayn Malik Love Story
by unicornxtai
Summary: When Zayn Malik and the rest of One Direction go on their first US tour with BTR, Amy finds herself having to deal with Zayn being away from home.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"And the Brit Award goes to One Direction!"

I cheered and got up to congratulate the boys. I kissed Zayn passionately and gave him a tight hug. Danielle, Eleanor, Amanda and I just looked at our boyfriends proudly as they quickly walked on stage and accepted their award. The boys worked so hard and they deserved it. They walked off stage and Liam had the award in his hand. They walked back to the table and I gave them all congratulatory hugs. Zayn put his around me and held me close to him. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"To us!" he cheered as he raised his glass in the air.

"To us!" we cheered back as we raised our glasses.

I smiled at Zayn and he gave me a cheeky grin back.

"I'm so proud of you, babe!" I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Does this mean I get my prize later?" he smirked as his hand traveled up my dress and stroked my inner thigh with his thumb.

"Isn't the award enough for you?" I teased, as I squeezed his cheeks.

"Please, Amy," he begged with those pleading golden chocolaty orbs that made me melt, as he stroked his thumb even higher up my thigh.

"Ok"

I should've known I was going to give in anyway and he knew I was also. I always melted when he gave me the puppy dog eyes. I just couldn't say no to him, especially when he shone those eyes at me. He smiled with a look of victory on his face. I just wanted to wipe that look off his face and I knew I was going to do just that as soon as we got home.

**Later On**

Zayn and I both giggled and stumbled our way to the elevator. We definitely had too much to drink tonight, but it was the Brit Awards and everyone was wasted anyway.

"Time for my prize," he said in his deep, husky voice.

He kissed me feverishly and I kissed back. I wrapped my arms tightly around my neck and his were holding a firm grip on my waist.

"Jump"

I jumped up and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and I could feel him starting to harden. The elevator doors opened and we traveled our way down the hallway to our flat.

The minute he opened the door and we walked inside, he shut the door quickly and carried me hastily to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. He gently laid me on the bed and climbed on top of me. He kissed my lips quickly and kissed my cheek. He stared into my eyes and caressed my cheek with his thumb and I could see all the love that he had for me filled into his eyes.

"How did I get so lucky to have a girl like you?" he whispered.

"No, it's more like how did _I_ get so lucky to have a guy like you?" I answered back with a smile.

He made his way down my neck, sucking, biting and nibbling on the skin, leaving bright red and purple love bites. I pulled his hair tightly as a moan escaped from my lips. He reattached his lips to mine and kissed me as he unzipped my dress. He threw it across the room while never breaking the kiss. I removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his toned chest and abs. I ran my hands up and down his chest and abs, tracing circles with my fingers. He went for my bra and I started to feel self-conscious. I mean I have a fairly decent chest, I'm just naturally insecure. He unclipped my bra and pulled it off my body, throwing it across the room, joining my dress and his jacket and shirt. I noticed him staring at me and I placed my hands on my boobs, trying to cover them.

"You're beautiful no matter what," he reassured me as he removed my hands from my chest.

"I love you," I confessed with a smile as I placed my hand in his hair.

"I love you too," he smiled.

I brought his lips to mine and he kissed me passionately. He placed his hands on my breasts and started to rub them while sucking on the skin on my neck. I moaned loudly and he brought his finger to my lips.

"Shh, baby girl. You don't want to wake up the neighbors, do you?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow with a mischievous look on his face.

He returned to rubbing my breasts and biting my neck and I bit my lip in an attempt to stifle my moans. He smirked as he watched he watched my attempt to keep quiet. He detached his lips from my neck and made his way down to my breasts, kissing, licking, sucking and biting on the skin, leaving sizeable marks. I bit my lip hard and little whimpers came out of my mouth. He started to harden even more and I could see the bulge through his pants, my pleasurable sounds turning him on even more.

I smirked and brought my lips to his ear and lightly whispered, "Let me help you with that."

His face turned to pure excitement and I pulled his pants down and stopped when I saw the bulge through his boxers. I slipped my hand inside and ran my hand along his rock hard length which resulted in small groans from him. I moved my hand faster and he groaned even more.

He removed my hands and sighed, "I won't last long."

I pulled his boxers and my eyes widened at how big he was. _Holy Fuck! How was he going to fit inside of me?_ I brought my lips to his length, lightly sucking on the tip. He let out a frustrated groan and pulled my head farther down on him. I filled as much of him as I could into my mouth and rubbed the part I couldn't reach with my mouth. He bit his lip at an attempt to shut himself up and it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. When I felt he was close, I stopped. He looked at me puzzled when I stopped.

"You're not going to cum until I say so," I demanded into his ear, biting it.

He was shocked at my statement and I could tell that he was turned on by it. He climbed on top of me and positioned himself in between my thighs. He kissed up and down my thigh and missing the place I needed him the most.

"Zayn," I whined and he stopped kissing my thighs. He out his fingers on top of my panties and rubbed them in circles. I've never been so wet in my life. He pulled my panties off with his teeth and I let out a frustrated moan. I needed him now. He rubbed my entrance and I bit my lip, trying not to be too loud. He shoved a finger inside and pumped them in and out. I arched my back as the pleasure shot up my spine. He slipped another finger in and pumped that one in and out as well. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. He ran his tongue along my walls and I could feel my walls tighten around his tongue.

"I need you in me now," I begged.

"Your wish is my command," he responded.

He removed his tongue from my entrance and shoved the head up against my entrance. I moaned at the contact and he slowly pushed himself all the way in. He gave me a moment to adjust to his size and he looked at me, waiting for me to let him know when he could continue. I gave him a nod and he gently started thrusting in and out. I moaned as I felt my walls tighten around him. He brought my hands above my head and started thrusting harder into me. I felt him getting deeper and deeper inside me and I dug my fingers into his back. I threw my head back and arched my back as I screamed his name.

"Shh babe. You got to be quiet," he warned.

He went faster and faster and I dug my nails deeper into his back and bit his shoulder at an attempt to control my screams. Sweat was forming on my forehead and I felt myself nearing my high. Every thrust was hitting my g-spot and I knew I wouldn't last long.

"I'm so close!" I screamed.

I felt my walls tighten as I reached my climax and I screamed his name as the orgasm took complete control over my body. I pushed him down and climbed on top of him. He placed his hands on my hips and guided me up and down. He thrusted up and he got deeper into me. I went up and down faster and he thrusted deeper into me. I felt that he was getting near his high, when his cock started twitching inside me. He pulled me off of him and I finished him off by sucking on his entire length. His head flew back and he screamed my name as his release filled my mouth. I swallowed it all and licked up all that was around my lips and chin. I laid beside him and he wrapped his arm around me.

I closed my eyes and pulled the covers up over us and he whispered, "Goodnight sweetheart."

He kissed my cheek and I fell asleep in his arms.

The light from the windows woke me up and I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Talk about a fucking hangover. I realized I was naked and I checked under the covers and saw that Zayn was naked as well. I smiled as I looked at how peaceful he looked. I got up slowly, trying not to wake him up and walked across the room, picking up my clothes. I walked to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. The warm water relaxed my muscles and I started humming. I heard the door creak open as I turned off the water. I opened the curtain slightly and smiled as I saw his beautiful face.

"Morning beautiful," he smiled.

"Morning," I replied with a smile.

I grabbed my towel and started to dry myself and I noticed he was staring at me.

"You see something you like?" I smirked as I wrapped the towel around me and stepped out the shower.

"I do actually," he smirked as he continued to brush his teeth.

I blushed and hit him playfully in the arm.

"Perv!" I yelled.

"Feisty," he smirked.

"You're such a dick!" I yelled with a giggle.

"You know you love me babe," he said as he flashed that cheeky grin and I melted.

"I hate you…" I said playfully.

I walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

I got dressed and my face dropped when I saw Zayn start putting clothes into a suitcase. The reality finally hit me that he was leaving tomorrow for two months. This wasn't the first time he left me for tour, but this time it wasn't a UK tour, it was a US tour. He was going to be thousands of miles away from me, while I stayed here at the Dance Academy. I felt tears starting to fall and I placed my hands over my mouth and he looked up.

"What's wrong, dear?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern.

More tears started to fall and I broke down. He walked towards me and kissed my forehead. He stroked my cheeks with his thumbs and stared intently into my eyes. He hugged me tightly and rubbed my back.

It's okay, angel. Let it all out," he whispered into my ear.

I rested my head onto his chest and continued to cry.

"Please don't leave me," I croaked against his chest.

He lifted my chin up with his finger and stared deeply into my eyes.

"I really wish I could, darling," he sighed.

"Promise me that our relationship won't change," I whispered as I wiped my tears away.

"I promise I'll try my hardest to talk to you as much as I possibly can."

I smiled and rubbed my thumb on his cheek.

"I love you, Zayn Malik."

"I love you too, Amy Ventura."

He kissed me softly and I melted into the kiss. He continued packing for a while and we left to the boy's final rehearsal before the tour. Al through the car ride, he held my hand tightly and ran his thumb along it, which made me melt inside. I wanted to enjoy the last moments I had with him and the boys. When Zayn and I entered the room, I noticed that everyone was already here.

"Best friend!" Louis yelled as he ran towards me and hugged me.

He picked me up and spun me around in a circle.

"Nice to see you too, Lou," I managed to say through giggles.

"Holy fuck, Zayn. What'd you do to her?" Louis asked as he pointed at my neck.

I turned bright red and covered my neck.

"Aren't I allowed to have sex with my girlfriend?" Zayn asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I got my eye on you two," Louis warned as he stared Zayn and I down.

I walked towards the girls while Zayn walked towards the boys. Danielle, Eleanor and Amanda were my best friends, especially Amanda. We would talk about everything and right now the topic being discussed were the marks on my neck. Of course the girls asked me what happened last night and I explained everything in detail.

"Alright guys, let's do this poo!" Harry yelled and everyone burst into laughter.

The boys grabbed their mics and walked to the mini stage.

Zayn looked directly into my eyes and said, "This one's for you, babe."

The music started playing and I automatically knew it was _More Than This_.

_[Liam]__  
>I'm broken, do you hear me?<br>I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,  
>I'm dancing alone, I'm praying,<br>That your heart will just turn around,_

_And as I walk up to your door,  
>My eye turns to face the floor,<br>'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,_

_[HARRY]__  
>When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,<br>It just won't feel right,  
>'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,<br>When he lays you down,  
>I might just die inside,<br>It just don't feel right,  
>'Cause I can love you more than this,<br>Can love you more than, this_

_[NIALL]__  
>If I'm louder, would you see me?<br>Would you lay down  
>In my arms and rescue me?<br>'Cause we are the same  
>You saved me,<br>When you leave it's gone again,_

_[Louis]__  
>And when I see you on the street,<br>In his arms, I get weak,  
>My body fails, I'm on my knees,<br>Praying,_

_[EVERYONE]__  
>When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,<br>It just won't feel right,  
>'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,<br>When he lays you down,  
>I might just die inside,<br>It just don't feel right,  
>'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,<em>

_[ZAYN]__  
>I've never had the words to say,<br>But now I'm asking you to stay  
>For a little while inside my arms,<br>And as you close your eyes tonight,  
>I pray that you will see the light,<br>That's shining from the stars above,_

_(And I say)_

_[LIAM]__  
>When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,<br>It just won't feel right,  
>'Cause I can love you more than this,<em>

_[ZAYN]__  
>'Cause I can love you more than this<em>

_[EVERYONE]__  
>When he lays you down,<br>I might just die inside,  
>It just don't feel right,<br>'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_When he opens his arms and hold you close tonight,  
>It just won't feel right,<br>'Cause I can love you more than this,_

_When he lays you down,  
>I might just die inside,<br>It just don't feel right,  
>'Cause I can love you more than this,<br>Can love you more than this_

Tears were falling down my cheeks as the boys continued to rehearse. Before I knew it, the rehearsal was over and the boys had to go home and get some rest. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. I still didn't know if I would be able to handle saying goodbye to Zayn tomorrow, but even if I was ready or not, I still had to do it. The whole car ride Zayn and I were silent. There was nothing more to say. This was going to be the last night we would be together for two months and it was pretty depressing to say the least. We entered our flat and got ready for bed in almost complete silence. I looked at the suitcases near the front door and I started to cry again. He held me in my arms and told me he wasn't going to let go, but he was. He was leaving me tomorrow whether he wanted to or not and it's going to be hard not having him around me 24/7. I'd have to deal with the time zone difference and our busy schedules. I'd be lucky if I even get to talk to him every day.

"You should get some rest, babe. You have an early flight tomorrow," I advised.

"Goodnight love" was the last thing he said before he turned off the lights and pulled the covers over us. I closed my eyes and tried to see if I could fall asleep, unfortunately all the nerves that I had, stopped me from trying to get any sleep, to be honest. I tossed and turned all night and I groaned as the alarm clock went off. It was 3am and I didn't get any sleep. Just my fucking luck. Zayn and I got up and got dressed as we made sure he had everything he needed with him. We didn't want him to leave anything behind. We left the flat at 4 and we made it to the airport by 5. When we got there we were met by the boys and the girls. Every boy was with their girlfriend except for Harry, since he was the only one of the boys who was single. Harry had Anne with him instead. The room had a very somber mood to it because everyone knew that soon the boys would have to board their flight. I just sat on one of the chairs next to Zayn and cuddled with him. It was very relaxing and it was a good way to spend the last few minutes with him.

Sooner or later we heard a voice through the speaker say, "Flight 69 to Chicago, please start boarding the plane."

Harry and Louis laughed at the flight number. They were so immature.

"I guess this is it," I choked, trying not to break down.

"I guess so… I love you so much Amy Ventura," he admitted and he kissed me passionately.

I kissed back and all the emotions that were running through were expressed in the kiss. I clung onto his neck and he had his hands firm on waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Last call for Flight 69," the voice over the speaker warned.

We broke apart and tears were falling quickly from my eyes as he slowly walked away from me and boarded the plane. He blew me one last kiss and waved goodbye as he disappeared into the plane. Danielle, Eleanor, Amanda, Anne and I just looked at each other sadly. The only thing that was on my mind was how was I going to survive these two months without Zayn Malik.


	2. Chapter 1: Ass Back Home

**Zayn's POV**

It's only been five minutes since the boys and I boarded the plane, and I missed Amy already. I sat down next to Liam, I of course getting the window seat, and brought the blanket over my body.

"Everyone fasten your seatbelts. It's time for takeoff. I'm Linda, your attendant for the next twelve hours. There is also free Wi-Fi on this flight. Feel free to call me if you need anything and enjoy your flight. Thank you for choosing United Airways."

I felt a sudden rush of excitement flood my eyes when she said there was Wi-Fi on the plane. I pulled out my Blackberry and logged onto Twitter.

**zaynmalik**:** Amy_Ventura_ I miss you already beautiful xx**

I smiled as I pressed send. I could already picture the smile on her lips; they way her cheeks flushed and how she would cover her face with her hands, when I called her beautiful; the way she would tell me that I'm too cute and squeeze my cheeks; the way she would tell me she's lucky to have a guy like me and that she loved me; all those things, were the things I loved the most about her. They were the things that made me fall in love with her. The sudden vibration of my phone broke me from my thoughts.

**Amy_Ventura_: zaynmalik I miss you too handsome xx **

I could picture the playful look on her face and her eyes burning holes through mine. I would usually pull off a funny face and she would giggle and smack my arm playfully. I longed for those moments because they were the moments that I enjoyed the most. I loved how I could just be myself around her and how she loved me for me, not for Zayn Malik from One Direction.

**zaynmalik: Amy_Ventura_ Are you teasing me, Ventura?**

**Amy_Ventura_: zaynmalik That's exactly what I'm doing, Malik :p I gotta go. Can't tweet and drive at the same time. Call me when you land. Love you lots xx**

I immediately saddened at the fact she had to go, but I understood she couldn't talk to me longer. Now I have to wait twelve hours until I can have the chance to talk to her. A feeling in my stomach told me these were going to be the longest twelve hours of my life. _What do I do now?_ I looked around and saw that Harry and Louis were deep into conversation and Niall was fast asleep. Liam was typing away on his Blackberry, probably talking to Danielle or tweeting fans. _I might as well go to sleep, since there's nothing_ _else for me to do. _I reclined my seat, one of the perks of flying first class, and shut my eyes, trying to at least get some sleep, something that I didn't really get last night. I don't remember the last thing I heard before I knocked out. I just remember hearing Liam say goodnight and everything is a blur after that.

***dream* **__

_I rubbed my head and slowly got up. I had a throbbing headache and I could barely see._

"_What's wrong love? Go back to bed," I heard Amy's voice whisper into my ear._

_She placed her hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes affectionately._

"_I don't want to go to bed. I want to stay up with you," I replied with a cheeky grin._

"_You're so cute baby," she giggled and pecked my lips softly._

_I laid back on the bed and she laid beside me. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to me. She nuzzled her head onto the crook of my neck and closed her eyes. I just smiled at her and thought about how I didn't want this moment to end. I just want to stay like this forever but I know that no matter how much I want it to last forever, it will never happen. Life unfortunately doesn't work like that and I've learned the hard way to live each moment like it's your last because you never know when it's going to be your last. I slowly watched as she fell asleep in my arms and I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. It was literally the best feeling in the world. Then the feeling quickly went away as I felt her body start to shake. I looked at her with a puzzled look and her breathing started to stop._

"_Oh my god! Amy, Amy, wake up, wake up," I spat nervously as I shook her violently._

_No matter how much I shook her, she wouldn't wake up. I held her hand and I felt her grip start to loosen and her skin become terribly colder. __**No, no. I couldn't be losing**__**her. Not now, not ever**__. _

"_Amy, please, wake up! Don't leave me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

"Zayn, Zayn, are you okay?" Liam asked as I slowly woke up from my dream.

"What happened?" I asked groggily, rubbing my sleep-deprived eyes.

"You were screaming "Amy, wake up! Don't leave me!", so I decided to try and wake you up," he explained.

"Oh, it was just a bad dream then," I sighed and started to regain my breathing again.

"What happened in the dream, if you don't mind telling me," he asked curiously, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I woke up and Amy asked me why I woke up and told me to go back to bed. I told her that I didn't want to go back to bed and she kissed me. We laid on the bed and we cuddled until she fell asleep. Then her body started to shake and she was starting to stop breathing. I just shook her and told her to wake up. I was holding her hand and I could feel her grip start to loosen and her skin become terribly colder. I told her not to leave me and then I woke up," I rambled, tears falling from my eyes.

"Aww, Zayn," he cooed, pulling me into a tight hug, "It was all just a dream. Nothing is going to happen to her for God's sake. Just relax."

Liam was right. It _was_ just a dream and nothing bad was going to happen to her. I knew that for sure.

"How long was I out for?" I asked glancing out the window.

"I'd say about three hours. Why?" he asked curiously.

"I just want to get off this bloody plane," I grumbled.

I wanted to get off the plane already and call Amy. I was dying to hear her voice. I pulled out my laptop, which I thankfully charged last night and logged onto Skype. I saw that Amy was on and clicked her picture. In a second, her beautiful face popped up on the screen and I relaxed.

"Hey babe, you look tired," she said, her beautiful hazel eyes boring into mine.

"I just woke up from a nap," I answered with a yawn; stretching my arms.

"Ahh, I see," she nodded, "So, how'd you sleep?"

"I slept okay I guess," I lied.

I didn't feel like telling her about my nightmare. I didn't want her to think being away from her is affecting me and I certainly didn't want her worrying about me. 

"That's good," she smiled. "I miss you right now. It's not the same without you," she sighed.

"I know. I don't have your ugly face to look at," I teased.

"Thank you. I know I'm ugly, meanie," she teased back, sticking out her tongue.

I chuckled at her child-like reaction. Leave it to Amy to stick out her tongue and call me a meanie.

"So how has your day been going so far?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I went shopping with Danielle, Eleanor and Amanda. I bought so many new dresses and I made a stop at Victoria Secret," she explained, her lips curving into a smile.

"Mmhm and what did you buy at Victoria Secret?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're going to have to wait and see," she teased.

"I hate you," I pouted and crossed my arms around my chest.

"I love you too babe," she chimed. "I have to go. Apparently Amanda is having an emergency. I'll talk you too later. Love you," she said and blew me a kiss.

"Love you too," I answered and blew a kiss back.

She signed off and her beautiful face was no longer on the screen. I saw that the boys were awake except for Niall, that sleepy head. So we decided to play Truth or Dare 1D style, which is quite interesting to say the least. The only thing is that we had to kind of tone down the dares, since we were on a plane with other people. If we were on a private jet, we would be doing the most extreme dares. After playing for a few hours, Harry and Louis became sleepy and Liam was the only one still awake. He brought out his laptop and started skyping Danielle.

"Hey Danielle," I whispered to the screen.

"Hey Zayn," she smiled. "Oh look, Amy just got here. AMY! COME HERE!"

I heard footsteps get closer until Amy's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey Liam," she smiled.

"Oh, no hi for me?" I teased, pretending to be hurt.

"Nope. I don't say hi to meanies who say I have an ugly face," she smirked.

"Don't worry. He won't be calling you a meanie when he sees the stuff you bought today. He's going to regret everything he's ever said to you," Danielle smirked.

"Oh snap, Zayn. You better apologize to her," Liam chimed.

"No, it's fine. I rather have him suffer," Amy said with a mischievous look on her face.

"That's my girl!" Danielle cheered, hi-fiving Amy.

"You girls are cruel," I pouted, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Is Zayn upset now?" Amy asked teasingly.

"Yes, I'm very upset," I responded.

"Oh cheer up, love. I know you will when you see what I got in store for you when you come home," she winked.

"How fast can I come home?" I asked jokingly.

"I guess you're going to have to wait," she teased, her lips curving into a smile.

"You love to torture me, don't you?" I asked.

"There's no fun in this relationship without the torture," she teased.

"I guess this is my punishment for having such an abusive girlfriend," I teased.

"Yup. I guess you can say that. Well I'll leave you guys to talk. Bye guys. Danielle, I'll see you tonight, okay?" she spoke quickly.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight," Danielle answered back with a smile.

"What's tonight?" Liam asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Girls night. We haven't had one of those for a while," she explained.

"Ahh, I see. Well have fun and I'll talk to you later then, beautiful," Liam said, his lips curving into a little smile.

"Ok. Bye, love you," she said, blowing a kiss.

"Love you too," he replied, blowing a kiss back.

Her face came off the screen and a yawn ripped through Liam's throat, his arms stretching above his head.

"You tired?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed," he replied, reclining his seat and pulling the blanket over his body.

I decided to take another nap and the next five hours were spent with me falling in and out of sleep. This had been one of the longest flights I've ever been on and I was dying to get the hell off this plane already. I wanted to smell the fresh air and get some cell phone reception so I can call my family and Amy. I spent the last hour of the flight looking outside the window and taking in the intoxicating view of The Great Lakes. Lake Michigan was absolutely amazing to look at. It definitely helped to alleviate some of the stress I had. After a while I could see the outline of the coastal towns and I enjoyed the first signs of civilization because I knew I was one step closer to getting off this plane and arriving at my destination, Chicago. I could see the outskirts of the city and I got more excited by the minute. I woke up Liam and he woke up the rest of the boys.

"Please fasten your seatbelts for landing," the flight attendant boomed over the speakers.

We arrived and grabbed our bags. We walked off the plane and walked into the airport. As soon as we walked in, cameras flashed and screaming girls rushed to get a glimpse of us. The screams were so loud and I could barely hear myself think. We quickly walked through the airport, trying to avoid the screaming girls and the flashing lights of the paparazzi. When we got to the baggage claim area, we quickly grabbed our bags and walked to the closest terminal. We saw a limo and a man was outside it holding a sign that said One Direction. We ran towards the driver and jumped inside the limo. We wanted to get the hell out of here, before we got chased by screaming fans. The driver turned on the radio and _Ass Back Home_ by _Gym Class Heroes_ came on and I thought about Amy.

[Neon Hitch - Chorus]

I don't know, where you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you closer

I don't know, where you're going

Just get your ass back home

[Travie McCoy]

We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions

So I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing

And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact

When you call and I don't even know what city I'm in at

Or what day of the week in the middle of the month

In a year I don't recall

It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke

I told you I wouldn't be long,

That was last November, now December's almost gone

I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong

[Chorus]

I don't know, where you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you closer

I don't know, where you're going

Just get your ass back home

[Travie McCoy]

And you've been nothing but amazing

And I never take that for granted

Half of these birds would have flew the coop

But you, you truly understand it

And the fact you stood beside me,

Every time you heard some bogusness

You deserve a standing o 'cause they'd a just been over it

Let em talk, let em talk, let em talk, let em talk

Like we don't hear what they saying

Let em walk, let em walk, let em walk, let em walk

We'll just drive by and keep waving

Cause you and I above all that

Just let them wallow in it

Now they all choked up, yuck

Cause they be swallowing it

[Chorus]

I don't know, where you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you closer

I don't know, where you're going

Just get your ass back home

No one hold me down like you do sweetheart

You keep doing that, I keep doing this

We'll be alright in the end

Trust that

We put the us in trust, baby

Let's go

I don't care what you're after

As long as I'm the one, no

I don't care why you're leaving

You'll miss me when you're gone

[Chorus]

I don't know, where you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you close

I don't know, where you're going

Just get your ass back home.

We arrived at the hotel and the first thing I did when we entered the room was call Amy.

"Hey babe," she cheered.

"Hey, I've missed you," I admitted.

"I know. That's like the fifth time you've told me today. Anyways, how long ago did you land?" she asked, switching the subject.

"Umm, about an hour ago I would say," I said, looking at my watch, the one she gave me on my birthday.

"Oh cool. Well I need your opinion on something…" she trailed off.

"What is it?" I sighed.

"Well I want to know which outfit is better. Should I wear a blue strapless dress with white pumps or should I wear a pink halter top with a black skirt and pink pumps?" she asked.

"How am I supposed to know without looking at them? You mind going on Skype so I can see?" I asked.

I whipped out my laptop and logged onto Skype. I clicked on her name and her beautiful face showed up on my screen. She just so happened to be in her underwear this time and I noticed that I've never seen those panties before.

"Hey, are those panties new?" I asked, coking an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I got them today at Victoria Secret. You like them?" she answered back, twirling her body around.

"Liking them is an understatement," I teased with a cheeky grin.

"Well I'm glad you like them. Anyway which outfit is better?" she asked, holding up the two outfits.

"I like the second one," I answered which was a lie.

I just wanted her to be wearing the most amounts of clothing as possible. She didn't have me around tonight to defend her from drunk assholes who think they're getting lucky.

"Okay. Thanks so much for the help babe. I appreciate it. I really do," she said with a smile.

"Anything for my beautiful princess," I replied with a smile.

"Does that make you my prince charming?" she teased.

"I guess it does," I teased back with a cheeky grin.

"Well I got to go and get ready. I'll talk to you tomorrow babe. It's going to be weird not having you beside me when I go to bed," she sighed.

"I know how you feel. It's going to be weird having Liam beside me instead of you," I admitted with a sigh.

"Should I be jealous of Liam?" she teased.

"No. Besides I'd rather have you then Liam," I chuckled/

She giggled and smiled.

"Hey I heard that!" Liam yelled.

She giggled again and smiled even bigger. Then her face left the screen. Tonight was going to be the first night without Amy by my side.


End file.
